Mike's New Friends
by the ender defender
Summary: Mike returns home after being fired from his Night Guard shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The next day, however, he finds that some people have broken into his home. Can they be trusted?
1. Unexpected Guests

**This is an idea that came to me literally today. I'm going to test it out to see if you all like it. And if you do, let me know.**

 **I do not own the FNAF series.**

Mike Shmidt sighed as he pulled into his driveway, holding a pink ticket in his hands "Oder...who fires someone for 'Oder'!? Its not my fault they make me work in an enclosed office with a single fan!" Mike locked his car and entered his home. "But, at the very least, its all over. I don't have to deal with that horrible job, those horrible smells." Mike laid down in his bed "And most off all, I don't have to deal with those monsters anymore" Mike then drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

"Hey! Foxy keep it down, he's still sleeping" A female voice said.

"Sorry, lass, but I needed to stretch me legs." A male voice responded, with a very clear accent.

"Both of you keep quite. Mike doesn't know we're here yet." A third voice said. These voices woke Mike up.

"What the hell?" Rubbing his eyes, Mike stood up and exited his room and entered his living room, where he saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. "Wh..wh..wha..." Mike stuttered

"Oops..." Bonnie chuckled nervously "Hehe..surprise"

"Ye don't look so good, lad" Foxy pointed out Mike's widened eyes

"Whats the matter, Shmidt?" Freddy asked. Chica squealed

"Oh! Your just so happy to see us! Right?" Chica smiled. Mike continued to stutter, until finally he was able to yell a single word.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTT!?" Mike screamed "WHAT...HOW...WHY...WHEN!?"

"One question at a time, Mike." Bonnie said.

"WHAT ARE YOU 4 DOING HERE!?" Mike screamed his first question

"You see, the pizzeria was really boring without you." Chica said

"So, we made a company decision." Freddy continued

"The 5 of us decided 'If you can't come see us, we'll come see you!'" Bonnie chuckled.

"F...five!?" Mike asked. A voice came from behind him

"mE ToO" The voice was deep and garbled. Mike turned and saw Golden Freddy.

"Y..you! I thought you were...just in my head!"

"LIfE iS FuLl of SuRPriseS." G. Freddy said.

"Anyway...How did you guys find out where I live!?" Mike asked, only slightly calmed down.

"The company keeps an ol' eye on its employees." Foxy explained "We jus had Goldie here find it."

"When did you come here!?"

"Just last night." Chica put simply.

"How did you get in!?"

"I broke a window." Bonnie raised his hand

"YOU WHAT!?" Mike held his head. "I don't believe this...I have 5 killer robots...in my house..."

"Who are you calling killer?" Bonnie asked

"YOU GUYS! FOR THE 7 NIGHTS I WAS THERE, YOU DID NOTHING BUT TRY AND KILL ME!"

"GlitCHES in our cOde." Goldie said.

"We...mostly fixed them." Chica smiled

"Mostly!? What do you mean 'Mostly'!?"

"Well...we had a stange urge to kill you in your sleep." Freddy said.

"B..but!" Bonnie interrupted, before Mike could once again scream. "We didn't! We changed Mike, give us a chance!"

"C...chance?" Mike asked

"Turns out the restaurant was about to close..." Freddy said.

"So...instead of staying and being destroyed." Chica smiled at Mike.

"..." Mike slowly put the pieces together "OH HELL NO! You five are NOT living with me!"

"Come on! We have no where else to go!" Bonnie begged.

"Pretty please, Mikey?" Chica also begged.

"No way! Absolutely not!" Mike screamed

"Come on, lad. We had our fair share of troubles, but we be changed robots! I bet me hook on it!" Foxy said.

"We were getting ready to watch a move." Freddy said, relieving the 6 chairs in front of the T.V

"We made pop corn!" Chica smiled

"You guys don't eat..."

"bUt YoU do." Goldie chuckled,

"So come on! Give us ONE chance. And if your answer is still no, we'll leave." Bonnie said. Mike looked at the five robots

"I...I'm!" Mike struggled to find the words. True, he could see no problems in their arguments. But, they were actively on the hunt to KILL him for a week! Could they really be trusted? "I'm..." Mike groaned "I'm picking the movie!" He finnaly gave in, walking towards the chairs

"Yay!" Chica cheered as the 5 robots followed the ex-night guard.


	2. Ground Rules

**I do not own the FNAF series.**

Mike paced in front of the 5 animatronics "Okay listen up...if your going to be living here, I need to lay down some ground rules" The ex-guard said. His 5 guests nodded "Rule #1: No going into my room. I need my sleep, and the last thing I want is having you guys enter my room in the middle of night!"

"Reasonable" Freddy shrugged.

"Rule #2: If you make a mess, you clean your mess! I have a cleaning lady who comes in every Friday, and the last thing I need is her getting suspicious as to why I have such a big mess so suddenly. That leads me to Rule #3: When she comes, you 5 are down in the basement"

"How many rules do you have?" Bonnie asked.

"Just one more. Rule #4. I cannot stress this one enough: Do NOT, under ANY circumstance, go outside! If my neighbors see you, they are going to recognize you as the animetronics from the pizzeria. Then, the police will be called, and I'll be arrested for theft of company property!" Mike rubbed his eyes "Did you guys get all that?"

"nO enTERiNg your ROOm, No meSSeS, BasemENT oN FriDAys, and No gOIng OUTside." Goldie repeated

"Good." Mike said "With all that said..." Mike sighed "...welcome to the Schmidt residence..." Chica squeeled and hugged Mike

"Yay! Thank you Mikey!" Chica smiles. Mike gasped for breath

'Chi..ca...I...need...air!" Mike stuttered. Chica let him go and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Mike is in his room, writing in a journal

 _"Friday, June 13. 2008._

 _It has been 6 days since the animatronics moved in. Foxy and Bonnie have been the least messy of the five. The two of them love the Video Games i showed them. They are always fighting each other in 'Super Smash Brothers'-Bonnie always wins though._

 _Chica is a surprisingly good cook, considering she can't eat. I'm also glad she knows how to make non-pizza related food. Though, my kitchen is always a mess..._

 _The most interesting ones though are Freddy and Goldie. The two get along surprisingly well, they spend their time namely playing cards or reading books. Very mature. Anyway, Doll is coming today, so I have to keep them in the basement for 2 hours"_

Mike closes the book and goes back into the living room. Chica, Freddy and Goldie were watching Foxy and Bonnie play Smash Brothers for about the 5th time that day.

"Stop moving and let me hit you!" Bonnie yelled at his fox friend

"Not gunna happen, lad. Yar har har!" Foxy laughed. Mike rolled his eyes and got a view of the T.V. Bonnie-who was playing at Captain Falcon-kneed Foxy-take a wild guess who he was-and knocked him off the stage, winning.

"Yeah! Take that, pirate!" Bonnie gloated.

"Do ye know how hard it is to play with a hook fer a hand." Foxy held up his hook

"No Johns, Foxy" Freddy chuckled. Mike shook his head and turned the T.V off.

"Alright guys, remember my rules. Its Friday and my cleaning lady will be here any minute now. Down in the basement." Mike pointed at the door down the hallway. the 5 robots got up and walked down into the basement (Well, Goldie teleported, but whatever) just as the doorbell rang. Mike opened the door, seeing a woman about his age at the door, with cleaning supplies.

"Hey Mike." She said. Mike smiled, letting her in

"Heya Doll." He chimed. Doll looked around, seeing the Wii set up with 2 controllers out.

"Who were you playing with?" Doll asked. Mike gulped

"Oh..um, no body. I just...um..." Mike tried to think of an excuse "H-hey, your not here to question my life. Your here to clean. You need money, right?" Doll giggled

"I know, I know. I'll get started." Doll went to the living room and began to vacuum. Mike sighed

'Dodged a bullet there...' Unknown to him, his house guests were watching from the door

"That;s his cleaning lady?" Bonnie asked "I thought cleaning ladies were...older."

"Well, he did tell us she needed to pay of a collage lone. Guess this is a side business for her?" Freddy said. Foxy chuckled

"Come on, yall. We all know EXACTLY why Mikey wanted us down here. He didn't want us to disturb his date. That scalawag!" Foxy chuckled.

"Mikey has a date? That is so cute!" Chica squealed

"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to help him" Freddy said. "We have our instruments down here. Goldie, look through those old albums, see if there's a song we can play."


	3. Animetronic Match Makers

**I do not own the FNAF series.**

"I THiNK I FouND A GOOd Song." Goldie held up a disc

"Which one?" Bonnie asked, taking a good look at the song's title "You sure we should play this one It looks kinda...old?"

"Oh! Old love songs are the best! Lets try it!" Chica smiled. Bonnie shrugged and tuned his guitar. Foxy and Goldie-the only two not able to play instruments-sat back to watch.

"Alright guys. One, two three!" Freddy said. Bonnie started to play his guitar.

* * *

Back upstairs, Doll had just finished vacuuming "All done, Mike. Now, you were saying you lost your job?"

"Yep. Fired for 'General Professionalism, Tampering with the Animetronics, and Oder'"

"Oder?" Doll giggled. Mike blushed

"It wasn't my fault! It was that stupid office. It smelled like death...and pizza."

"Well, if you still need money, you can tag along with me on a couple of cleaning jobs. We can split the money 50/50."

"Sounds go-" The two were interrupted from the music in the basement "Huh?"

 _"_ _L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very, very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore._ And love is all that I can give to you Love is more than just a game for two Two in love can make it Take my heart and please don't break it Love was made for me and you _"_

Doll and Mike blushed, before looking at each other. "Mike? What is that?"

 _"L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very, very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore"_

"O-oh! Its an...old DVD player in the basement...damn thing has a mind of its own...hehe."

"And I've never heard it until now because?" Doll arched an eyebrow

"Oh! Um...I usually unplug it..um...guess I forgot this time." Mike chuckled nervously.

 _"_ _And love is all that I can give to you Love is more than just a game for two Two in love can make it Take my heart and please don't break it Love was made for me and you Love was made for me and you Love was made for me and you"_

"Excuse me one moment..." Mike ran to the basement, leaving Doll to roll her eyes.

* * *

"Is it working?" Chica asked.

"Not sure. Take it from the top." Freddy said, before Mike threw the door open and slammed it shut.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" He yelled

"Tryin to help you out, matey." Foxy said.

"Yeah, with your date." Bonnie continued

"Date!? What date!?" Mike growled, his cheeks flaring up.

"With your cute girlfriendl. Doll was it?" Chica smiled

"Doll isn't...she's not...we aren't...gha!" Mike screamed, getting Doll's attention from upstairs

"What is he doing down there?" She asked, before standing up and walking to the door. When she opens it, Mike continues

"Alright, look! It would be...nice if she liked me. But, I've never had a girlfriend before, I don't even know where to start!"

"How old did you say you were?" Freddy asked

"...24." Mike said

"And you NEVER had a girlfriend?" Freddy arched an eyebrow

"Shut up, Fazfreak! The point is: Me and Doll are not a thing-as much as I would like that. She just needs extra money for collage." Mike said

"And you never told her?" Chica smiled a bit

"Of course not! Why?" Mike asked.

"Look behind ya, matey." Foxy pointed to the door. Mike turned, seeing Doll standing in the doorway

"D..Doll! Um..." Mike blushed. 'Why do I get the feeling these guys planned this all...'

* * *

 **Song used in this chapter: "L-O-V-E" By Nat King Cole**


End file.
